Wolf's Rain
by toboe108
Summary: OMG Toboe's a baby so cute, Tsume acting like a daddy, Kiba's shocked, Blue wants pup's, Hige's confused.


AN -Sorry to all who liked this story originally I've been going through them all now that I have the time, and well it was crap, so I've re-written it, and now up loaded it thanks and I'm sorry again.

Disclaimer – I don't own wolf's Rain. If I did I would have made Toboe live.

Chapter 1

Walking down a lone street was a small pup no more than 1 hour old, to his dismay his parents had been killed by a hunter leaving him to fend for his self. His fur was a silk reddish brown and his eyes where a golden brown he also had 4 silver bracelets on his right paw. Suddenly a single shot rang out, turning round slowly he came face to face with the hunter that killed his parents.

Tsume a large grey wolf with a scar in the shape of a cross on his chest; was walking around that area because he had smelled the scent of another familiar wolf, when he came across the hunter pointing his gun at a young wolf pup. Acting on impulse he raced forward and grabbed the pup by the scruff of the neck, and ran like the hounds of hell where on his tail. When he was far enough away he gently set the wolf pup down and looked him over. As soon as his eyes rested on the four silver bracelets he remembered everything from his past life. His life with the pack, his life with his brothers, his life with his surrogate son, and now looking up at him with the cutest puppy dog eyes was his surrogate son, Toboe.

Looking down at the young pup, that he distinctly remembered used to be a clingy 14 year old, was now a small and defenceless sleeping pup. Sighing Tsume, still in wolf form, bent down and took him safely by the scruff of the neck, in his powerful jaws, the wolf then sprinted to his apartment to await the arrival others.

Sprinting close to where Tsume's apartment was, her cosmic Blue fur glistened in the street lights as she searched for her missing pack mates, cursing under her breath, she ran down the closest street; suddenly stopping se caught a whiff of a couple of familiar wolf scents, quickly deciding she changed direction and headed of down that street, "Hey Tsume, where are you" she quickly howled after circling the same street three times, soon she heard the answering howl, "Blue is that you".

Tsume had been pacing for what seemed like hours since talking to Blue, when there came a knock at the door putting up a human illusion he answered the door. Once open Blue rushed in "Hey Tsume where's Toboe? Are you ok? Is he ok? Well! Well!" quipped Blue as she bounced around the room "SSSSHHHHH Toboe's asleep" hissed Tsume as said pup his head and wined for food and his mummy. Turning round Tsume let out a stressed sigh whereas Blue went gaga over chibi Toboe, whining for food again he cautiously stepped towards Blue afraid of being shunned "T…t…this I…I…is Toboe he's a new bourn can't be more than three hours old" stuttered a stunned Blue.

After sending Tsume to get a baby's bottle and some milk Blue was sat happily feeding a asleep Toboe that to Tsume's surprise was still sucking on the bottle when he had finished Blue lifted him by the scruff of the neck in her teeth and placed him in the middle of her fore paws as soon as she was sure he was asleep she too fell into a dreamless sleep yet keeping ever vigilant. When morning broke, Blue shoved Tsume out the door to get more milk for Toboe and see if he could find the others while she looked after Toboe. Trudging down a street two blocks away from Tsume's was Hige, hands in his pockets trying not to bring to much attention to himself as he searched for his mate, sighing he looked at the ground not noticing until it was too late, Bang, thud, crash, he fell to the floor, hard, on his back.

After banging into Hige, Tsume quickly changed places and landed flat on his back side quickly snatching up the bottles as they tumbled down to the ground.

"Hey watch it" said a disgruntled wolf, looking up Hige soon found it to be Tsume but his eyes didn't stay on his face for long, as they soon travel down to his hands. Suddenly Hige started to choke on the air as he saw what was in his old friend's hands. "Tsume" Hige choked out "I never saw you as the fatherly type" "Oh shut up" snapped Tsume, as he and Hige headed towards his apartment "This isn't for me it's for the runt so will…" But he didn't get to finish that sentence before Hige cut him off "Hold on, hold on are you telling me that Toboe has a kid" exclaimed Hige "no" replied Tsume "Toboe is the pup, can't be more than 3 hours old " Suddenly there was a loud thud, looking down Tsume realized that Hige had fainted.

Arriving back at the apartment Tsume ungracefully dropped Hige on the floor startling Hige back into reality "Hey what's t…." But he let that trail off as the sound of a soft melody originating from the centre of Tsume's apartment; it was Blue singing a soft lullaby to Toboe.

As Blue finished her song, Tsume and Hige entered the building, turning around Blue snatched the carton of milk and pored it into a baby's bottle and coxed Toboe to eat, as soon as he started to suckle Blue let a big loving smile adorn her face only then did she look up, and only then did she see Hige then her smile got even bigger. Hige came and sat beside her and as soon as Toboe saw Hige he let of an excited bark and curled up to sleep in Hige's hooded pocket but not long after there was a knock at the door and in walked …

In walked Kiba looking around he smirked as he saw them, but then frowned where was Toboe, he could smell the pup but couldn't see him "hi it's nice to see you all again, but where is Toboe" enquired Kiba as he searched for him but before anyone could answer a tiny head popped out of Hige's pocket and yawned earning an 'Awwwwwwwwwwwww' from Blue, as he looked around to find the source of the noise that woke him up he noticed Kiba and gave a tired yet excited bark, looking quizzically to Tsume for answers "that's Toboe" he answered pointing to him

"That's Toboe no it can't be he's a 3 hour old pup" exclaimed Kiba

After the shock wore off, Kiba slowly inched towards the young pup, his snow white fur glistening in the early morning light. His stance unthreatening, as he crept towards him, carefully he lowered his muzzle, and gently sniffed the small warm body. With a surprised yelp Kiba jumped back his eyes wide with surprise, as the truth dawned near.

This young pup was his pack brother.

All the searching in this life, has lead him to discover his family once more.


End file.
